Various types of wireless apparatuses are currently in practical use. JP S62-210343A and JP 2001-41545A disclose remote control apparatuses, for example.
The remote control apparatuses disclosed in JP S62-210343A and JP 2001-41545A send wireless signals according to operations made by an operator to a main unit. Thus the remote control apparatuses disclosed in JP S62-210343A and JP 2001-41545A require power sources to transmit wireless signals.
A primary battery or a secondary battery is normally used as such a power source.
JP S62-210343A and JP 2001-41545A are examples of background art.
However, when a primary battery is used in a remote control apparatus, the battery must be replaced with a new primary battery once the discharge voltage drops below the minimum voltage for actual use.
Likewise, when a secondary battery is used in a remote control apparatus, the battery must be recharged once the discharge voltage drops below the minimum voltage for actual use.
Accordingly, one or more aspects may provide a power generation apparatus capable of obtaining an amount of generated power required for desired signal processing without requiring the use of a primary battery or a secondary battery, and to provide a wireless switch including such a power generation apparatus.